1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to safety and rescue equipment and in particular to a safety and rescue vest having a pair of rolling tracks built into a front of the vest to facilitate ease of movement through confined spaces which normally require a crawling movement.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Performing rescue operations or work duties, such as welding or repairs, or having to utilize a confined access to another space requiring a person to move through a very confined space, such as a concrete pipe which might be only 18 or 24 inches in diameter, normally requires a crawling movement with very limited propulsion through the space by moving fingers and toes or hands and feet depending on the degree of confinement.
Moving through a corrugated pipe or a pipe filled with debris further exacerbates the problem by creating more friction and obstacles to movement.
Very little attention has been paid to this problem which may be faced by fire rescue workers or pipe workers on a regular basis. Most safety and rescue clothing provides protection for the body but does not facilitate movement.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,289,959, issued Mar. 1, 1994 to Beeley, et al., illustrates an invention related to emergency transportation of more than one infant at a time by one rescue person. A plurality of pockets are located on the front and back of the rescue vest garment. The pockets each contain a seat over which the infant straddles and a ventilation structure through which the infant breathes toward the rescue person. A pocket flap further shields the transported infant.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,256,789, issued Jul. 10, 2001 to Young, et al., puts forth a combination clothing/safety harness for fall arresting and rescue from confined spaces provides the advantages of ease of use, distribution of forces over a wide surface area, protection of the harness portion, and ease of enforcing regulations that the harness be worn. The safety harness may be attached to various articles of clothing, such as a jacket, vest, overalls, or coveralls, so that donning the article of clothing automatically positions the harness for use. The harness may be used by employees working at dangerous heights or in confined spaces, or by hunters using tree stands. Combination clothing/safety harness systems can be made to meet OSHA requirements.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,593,788, issued Jun. 10, 1986 to Larry Miller, concerns a rescue vest provided with a pocket extending along the spine area in the back of the vest. A thin, flat, elongated stiffener is removably positioned in the pocket and a head support and protector is removably positioned on the upper end of the stiffener. The vest can be positioned on and strapped to a person's torso, with the stiffener being used to immobilize the person's spine and neck. The vest may be positioned on the person without the stiffener and the stiffener then inserted into the vest. Groin straps attached to the lower portion of the vest enable a person to be lifted by means of the vest. Thus, without the stiffener, the vest may be used for lifting or lowering a rescuer.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,970,517, issued Oct. 26, 1999 to Omar P. Jordan, discloses a harness assembly having an integral support line. The harness assembly includes a harness body having first and second ends and a hollow interior which receives the support line. The support line has first and second ends that extend from the harness body. The harness is secured within a garment. The garment has a front opening which is normally covered by a releasable flap. The first and second ends of the support line extend through the front opening and are accessible when the flap is moved to an open position. The first end of the support line may be pulled away from the harness to extend the support line therefrom. The second end of the support line is secured to the harness.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,062,342, issued May 16, 2000 to Dale Dobson, describes a rescue device for assisting in removing an individual from a confined space comprises a sheet having a first end with one or more through apertures and a sheet section extending from the first end having one or more through apertures and a securing device for securing the sheet section and the first end together. The sheet section is adapted to curl around so as to selectively bring a through aperture of the sheet section adjacent to a through aperture of the first end thereby to form an enclosure of a selective dimension. The securing device secures the sheet section and the first end together when the through aperture of the sheet section is in corresponding arrangement with the through aperture of the first end.
What is needed is a rugged safety vest with built-in wheel tracks in front and openings for attaching a safety line to a harness under the vest to assist people in moving through confined spaces normally requiring a crawling motion.